THE GLOCK, THE STRAP AND THE UZI
by H.N ROLLIN
Summary: There is a mysterious vigilante that goes by 'The Strap' in Destiny Islands subsequently this opens up old wounds what was once buried comes into the light. Story about buff people saving a midget and mad plot twists happen that you won't expect. Language: Every single bad word from the dictionary is used including NIGGA.
1. AH SHIT

**THE GLOCK, THE STRAP AND THE UZI.**

 **CHAPTER 1, "AH SHIT"**

James Latrel and Jason Lee were being deployed to Afghanistan, their mission was to observe and report the EX SEAL TEAM 6 (The Supreme Six). The Supreme six were former Seal Team 6 members that went AWOL when Nick James took up the position of commander, as he was more strict with his orders and didn't give them as much freedom but as they drifted away from the from the team their views became obscured and instead of wanting to save people, they just wanted to take over the government but the only thing standing in their way was the current Seal Team Six. This wasn't an unfamiliar nor difficult task as James and Jason had done this countless time on many different occasions.

James and Jason go way back, Jason was a rat in the slums of Vietnam. His parents had just been reported dead in the Vietnam War, this news made its way to Lee's household landlords which caused Jason to be cast out in the streets. James, who was on an espionage mission just happened to stumble upon Jason fighting other homeless people for the little piece of bread that would be his food for the day. James saved Jason from a beating and saw potential in his survival instincts and thought if he trained him well, Jason could become one of the greatest Seal Team six members to walk the Earth so he offered him a place in the team. Jason accepted and the two had been best friends ever since. They always had each other's backs and looked out for one another, they went on every mission together and were inseparable. They were like brothers.

James Latrel, an outstanding SEAL TEAM 6 soldier. A swole African male that possesses huge biceps, colossal quads and a neck that is as hard as steel. In the military world, James Latrel has many nicknames but the one is most known for is "Dual Wielding Jesus", the reason being he has run in many battlefields with just 2 Glocks and nothing else and came out victorious with not even a graze even though he has such a big stature. James was born in Grove Street where drive-bys, hit and runs, murders were the norm so James had it rough from the beginning, fortunately, James had a loving father who supported James through their Mother's disappearance. No one knows what happened to Nora Latrel, not even the government so they say. After experiencing this traumatic event, the father, Frank Latrel used this as a wakeup call and trained and fed James to the obedient soldier he is today. James joined the SEAL TEAM 6 because that was the only way he and his father could escape GROVE STREET.

As the hanger of the Seal Jet opened, James said to Jason "Aye kid, just like that time in Budapest" said James with a smirk on his face. "You and I remember Budapest very differently," said Jason with a concerned look on his face", James said in a deep voice "Shut up bitch". He picked up Jason and was about to throw him out of the jet when Jason yelled out "The parachu…". James threw Jason out of the SEAL JET without a parachute, "Ah shit" James said as he attached his parachute and jumped out to save Jason. James grabbed Jason by the collar as they slowly parachuted down, "I COULD'VE DIED"! Said Jason furiously. "Shut up kid" said James with a smile on his face as they landed on the warehouse the Supreme Six were holding their meeting. Jason opened up the vent on the roof and climbed in to obtain the information, James slapped Jason on the face leaving a huge mark on his face, this was a tradition they always did before carrying out the mission to relieve stress.

James and Jason got into the vents, James went inside in the Western Vent to observe another room where a guns trade is being held and Jason went into the Eastern Vent to observe the Supreme Six meeting. James crawled for 20 minutes through a complex vent maze to only find two overweight males smoking a few cigs, in this moment James had thought he had crawled into the wrong room and whispered "Ah shit". James knew he wasted his time and the guns trade would be over by now so he crawled out the same way he crawled in and went to the extraction point.

Jason eventually made his way to the meeting and successfully extracted a lot of useful information and made his way to the extraction point. Jason was about to leave the building through the vents and when he was back on the rooftop he got knocked the fuck out. He was dragged to the Supreme 6 helicopter and got captured. James looks up and sees the helicopter and says "AH SHIT, THAT STUPID MOTHER FUCKER".

New Chapters Weekly

Q: How is this related to Kingdom Hearts

A: Wait


	2. TASK FORCE JASON

**THE GLOCK, THE STRAP, THE UZI**

 **CHAPTER 2, "TASK FORCE JASON"**

The Helicopter started to ascend in the air, it was 500 metres away from James but that did not stop him from activating his colossal quads, he jumped from roof top to roof top and when he reached the final rooftop he whipped out his grapple gun and shot it at the helicopter, he nearly missed but he has what Africans call "Eyes of Jafar" so of course he did not miss, he never misses.

The helicopter started shaking, due to James's towering muscles. He started to climb up the rope but the Supreme 6 felt James's presence and unlocked their suit case which contained an AK-47 and started spraying and praying at James. You would think the bullets would hit James due to his colossal body but no, he dodged every single bullet for 3 minutes straight. The Supreme 6 realized they will never hit James so they got out a bayonet and cut the rope James was hanging on. The rope got cut but James used all his power to jump from the bottom of the rope to the helicopter by using his megalithic sized forearms. He had a big boost and travelled through the rough air but started to lose altitude so he tried to grab the bottom of the helicopter and just missed. James is falling from 60 feet out the air and screams in a manly voice "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIT!" and before he knew it his back slammed into the sand filled ground and got knocked the fuck out.

3 Days later…

James woke up in a hospital bed, confused and didn't remember what happened. By his bedside Nick James and Henry Latrel is there, Nick to inform him on what happened and Henry to support him.

Nick briefs James on the accident that happened 3 days ago and the kidnapping of Jason Lee.

James said with concern "Have you called a rescue op on Jason yet?"

Nick replied "No"

James was furious and blurted out "THE FUCK YOU SAY, SAY THAT SHIT AGAIN"

Nick replied with a fat slap across James's face producing 5000 newtons knocking James out of his furious attitude and gave back his senses.

James and Nick went looking for one of the men that would be one of the biggest assets to the team, Double Uzi Rozz. Rozzevelt was a test pilot for the US air forces, he tested out all of the new, weird, technical inventions that were brought out. His favourite of all the tested items were the wings of Venus, these wings allowed Rozz to fly higher than he ever thought he could, faster than he ever thought he could but most importantly the wings allowed him to hold his favourite weapons, the Double Uzis. This is what gave him the nickname 'Double Uzi Rozz' but he had not used his wings nor favoured weapons since the fatal accident, the accident that killed his brother. Rozz was flying around during his perimeter sweep during their mission in Nigeria, his brother Akm, was the marksman, the sniper that rarely missed a shot. Akm was camped in a rundown building where they thought the Nigerians would never look for him, or so they thought. As Rozz was doing his perimeter sweep he saw three rockets heading for the tower his brother was in, he flew as fast as he could towards the rockets. He booted one away, disarmed the second but was too late to stop the third. Rozz couldn't save his brother and even thought the task was impossible, Rozz blames himself, he hasn't worn the wings nor wielded the Uzi's since then and has become a drunk that spends most of his time in Destiny Island around strip clubs.

James spotted Rozz has he was getting into a car with a girl that looked like a prostitute, the car started to rock and James didn't want to interrupt as he knew what it was like to be fucking bitches. He considered himself to be a sex god but James had very little time. So he opened the door, pulled Rozz out and said "put your pants on motherfucker, I've got a mission for you".

Rozz was so surprised he gave the hooker a punch that would lead to her death and shouted "Holy barnacles, what in the name of Allah are you doing here James?"

"NIGGA did you not hear what I just said, put your pants on motherfucker, I've got a mission for you"

"Calm down my brother, you know I stopped living that life a long time ago."

"Yea I know but Jason has been captured by the Supreme Six"

Rozz leaves the car with his pants on and his bitch dead and looked over at James "What's the plan." In a ready to kill tone of voice.

James is surprised since Rozz immediately accepted the mission despite vowing to never hurt another man ever again in the name of Allah.

"So the plan is…"

Roz cuts him off and says with a disappointed expression "So you don't have plan, seems you haven't changed one single bit."

"Shut the fuck up nigga, you watch the NBA and fuck bitches and you say you're dedicated Muslim. Anyway the plan is to recruit the boys and fuck some shit up"

"Heard that plan before"

They proceed to throw out the deceased bitch and started driving off to Campsie to meet with the Don of Campsie, Cabramatta, Cambridge Dictionary, Cockatoo Island. The man the Don, Christian the Conqueror. This man was on Forbe's list on most powerful men of the 21st century. Standing at 170 pounds, 6 foot 4, of Caucasian descent with biceps the size of Saturn's moons, fists larger than the Pacific Ocean, impeccable pecs and has more money than Bill Gates, Elon Musk, Jeff Bezos, James Latrel combined. BUT of course everybody has a flaw and this man's flaw is his cocaine addiction.

James and Rozz arrives on the front door of Christian Tower and gets immediately bombarded with the first floor security with glocks in their hands pointed at James and Roz.

Christian is on the very top floor and gets a phone call and gets a very unique description of a swole African male and at that moment he knew it was the 'Dual Wielding Jesus' James motherfucking Latrel. Christian orders the security guard to stop and let them through. James and Rozz reached the very top floor. They got down to business.

James and Christian connected their hands to each other and a loud noise erupted in the room and James said "How's life in this boring ass tower bet you'd like to get your hands dirty again wouldn't ya?"

Christian replied with "I'm sorry I don't quite follow, ya piece of garbage."

James informs Christian on the Jason situation.

"What's in it for me, Jose?"

"Come on bruh, you me and the boys fighting dangerous people having the time of our lives. Come on for old times sake"

"Tempting offer, but I have to decline. I have responsibilities without me Campsie would still be filled with Asian crackheads. Sorry James but I'm way past that life."

The room went quiet, lights turned off and speakers producing sounds similar to a Mariachi band. A microphone in James's hand and…

"Remember me, though I have to say goodbye, Remember me don't let it make you cry…" Christian grabs the mic and starts singing too.

"For ever if I'm far away, I hold you in my heart, I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart" and all of a sudden Christian's eyes filled with tears as this reminded him of his late wife Betty.

Christian stops singing and looks at a picture of Betty and says "Ooh Betty"

James tried to convince Christian for the last time "Come on this is what Betty would want"

Christian says "Fuck you man, why you gotta do this to me you know where it hurts."

He thinks to himself "I couldn't save Betty but I will save Jason."

James reached for Christian's hand "Come on for Betty"

Before they knew it they all ended up in Roz's car and Christian finally realized that Rozz was 'Double Uzi Rozz' and he said "What the fuck happened to you, you joined a church or some shit?"

Rozz said "Nice to see you too, and no I joined a mosque"

The next person on the recruitment list was a man whose name has never been discovered, no one on Earth knows anything about him. He keeps an extremely low profile and is the best hitman in the world, he goes by the codename "Baba Yahoo". Baba Yahoo had a kill count of over 1000 and was only recruited by the richest of the rich, he would do absolutely anything if the price was right. James knows about Baba Yahoo as he had fought him before and was the only person ever to survive after an encounter with the hitman holla, James still remembers the night he came face to face with Baba Yahoo. He remembers how intense the fight was and he remembers that if Jason hadn't been there he would be dead. All James knew was that he needed his brother back. James arranged a meet-up with Baba Yahoo and was waiting patiently at the arranged spot, "You're late, and you know how much I hate waiting". Said James. "James Latrel, haven't seen you since I almost blew your head off". "Shut the fuck up Sydney Permana", said James with a confident tone. "Who the fuck told you that name" said Baba Yahoo, James replied with laughter "You did, just now." Sydney replied "Well, nice you know my name congratulations but still aint change the fact we throwing hands if you don't tell me why the fuck I'm here" James said "Now we got that out of the way let's talk business. You and a group of ex seals will go on a rescue op mission and after the mission completed you will be compensated a hefty sum of 30 million dollars.

Sydney laughs "Where'd the money come from, up your ass?"

The car door opens and out comes Christian the Conqueror.

Sydney looks at James and says in an embarrassed tone "oh"

Now everybody is in Rozz's car and "Sydney says so what's the plan?"

There is an awkward silence in the car and THE CAR SUDDENLY STOPS.

Everybody looks at James and says "What the fuck"

"Holy shit where did Nick go?"

An explosion occurs right in front of the car, BOOM a loud noise erupts a car flies over James and his team's heads and out from the bushes a swole Mongolian male in an expensive tux with a silenced Glock in his left hand, shoes shinier than 24 Karat Diamonds, with shades covering his eyes and his bald head.

The car's speakers turned on and Nick's voice is playing, the words come out from the speaker "Sorry I'm late boys."


	3. KWANG SHANG

**THE GLOCK, THE STRAP AND THE UZI.**

 **CHAPTER 3, "KWANG SHANG"**

It's 3am, in the city. 5 genetically gifted mortals are in the same car where Rozz was fucking the bitch. One question goes through everyone's minds; "What do we do now", everybody looks at James waiting for an answer to a question that was never asked. Even a 197 IQ African male wasn't always on the ball, mentally.

"Well, we can't do this mission without our eyes in the sky." James said in a worried tone.

"Who's that?" Said Sydney.

"Kwang Shang. The best of the best, this is a man that is ruthless, intelligent, and overweight in the mind and the body. He has eyes everywhere, his eyes got eyes and was also born with the ancient power 'Eyes of Jafar'." James replied in frightened tone.

"Ok, cool. Why do you sound scared."

"Shut the fuck up, he is the least scary nigga out but…"

"But what, you a bitch."

James puts Sydney in a neck crank and whispers in his ears "This motherfucker's in prison for molesting lil kids."

"Let go nigga." James lets go and gets punched in the face but he does not retaliate.

Rozz replied "Allegedly, he probably got framed"

"Rozz, you seem like you niggas are tight, where is he."

"He goes by Andy Ling now, got a wife and kids but is at the cube.

James starts the car, and drives off to a max security prison, San Quentin.

4 hours later, they're visiting "Andy Ling" to see if it's really him. A 5 ft. 7 male appeared with Gucci glasses on, LV belt and a Glock in his left pocket.

Sydney says "Is that Kwang Shang?"

"Yea… na what the fuck that's Ivan Tran Wo we went to high school together." Says Rozz with an excited expression.

The floor is shaking, as if an elephant was approaching James. A shadow of a man appeared, it looked like a monster. 7 ft. 2 could barely fit through the door, with shoulders the size of bowling balls, a head shaped like a rock solid watermelon. It's someone that they don't know. But behind the tall man out came a 6 foot male with bruises all over his face.

"There he is, that's Kwang." Said Rozz happily.

Rozz informs Kwang on the current dilemma, and Kwang begs to be broken out and says he has been framed.

"Ok, let's go. No time for reunions, hey Kwang nice to see you too, be ready in two hours make sure you bring a tooth brush."

2 hours passed, everybody is waiting for James to break Kwang. James knocked out one of the guards and wore his uniform to get access into Kwang's cell.

Kwang has been waiting for 3 hours and nothing has happened so he gave up hope and went to bed, abruptly the bars in the cell got knocked three times and heard "Inmate #7418, please come with me." It's James motherfucking Latrel. 3 guards appeared and they couldn't make the escape and to not make it look suspicious James started beating on Kwang screaming "DO NOT TOUCH ME INMATE".

The night has passed and Kwang wakes up with a note on his bed.

 _Go to the guard and cause a scene, one of the guards has a wife and daughter, living in Toronto_

Kwang walks up to one of the three guards and whispers in his ear "How's your wife and daughter, it must be nice living in Toronto"

The guard grips his baton, but as soon as he grips it Kwang gets the tooth brush and plunges it into himself and cries for help "HE STABBED ME, THE GUARD STABBED ME."

"What, no I didn't he's LYING. I SWEAR TO GOD"

The two other guards restrains the guard that allegedly stabbed Kwang which caused a commotion since he was resisting. During the commotion James gave Kwang real clothes and guided him out of prison.

They took their first step out of the compound and the sirens started to go off, so they make a run for it only to be stopped 5 guards with batons. The only way out is to knock em dead.

James tells Kwang to follow closely, took off his shirt and ran at the guards. He jumped over the first guard and used his shirt to strangle him and put him in a rear naked choke hold threatening to break his neck if they don't let them out of Prison, the guards lets them leave the prison grounds.

"HOLY BARNACLES, LETS GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE"

A car drifts by picking James and Kwang up leaving the prison guard on the dirt floor.

'Tokyo Drift' song plays while they were driving away from San Quentin.

Sydney reaches out for Kwang's hand. "How's it going, YOU A BITCH ASS NIGGA WE'VE BEEN WAITING A WHOLE DAY FOR YOU, but I'm a friend of James and nice to meet you too."


	4. FALLOUT

**THE GLOCK, THE STRAP AND THE UZI.**

 **CHAPTER 4, "FALLOUT"**

 **AN: This chapter is a tearjerker, so get your muscle tissues out and cry my niggas.**

All the members of 'Task Force Jason' are in the car where Rozz was fornicating with the other female. James rubs Christian's head and says with a reminiscent expression

"See what'd I say, just like old times"

"Ah shit, finally those niggas got cooped up in that tower, I'm free like a nigger post slavery."

"Who the fuck gave you the nigga pass" Said James in an enraged tone.

"Ah Shit, my bad I ain't mean to rub you the wrong way"

"Man… Its ight but say that shit again. Imma fucking deck you."

Sydney screams "DAMN, that was clean. We're good, we got everyone here lets go save that nigga Jason."

The Rozz Mobile heads toward Campsie airport. James hits the break and says "Who got a good playlist"

Sydney says "Yall listen to the Weeknd?"

Christian laughs and hits back "That male is a homosexual which is a sin, I listen to Bruno Mars."

Rozz and James looks back at Christian and Sydney with disgust; Rozz tells James "These mfkers gay."

Nick plugs in his playlist which was called 'GANGSTAS ONLY' and 'Gangster's paradise' was bumpin in the car on their way to the airport.

30 minutes of catching up and driving has past and everyone misses the old days when they were all brothers in arms.

James said, "Whatever happened to us gangstas" filled with nostalgia. Rozz and Christian hasn't had 1 single conversation in the time they spent together. "Rozz settle your shit, we can't have no emotional turmoil during our battle with the Supreme Six"

2011, Pakistan. The old SEAL TEAM 6 is attempting to eliminate Osama Bin Laden.

"Today's the day, let's go bust a cap in Osama's ass," Said James with exhilaration.

"About time Kwang found his location, we've been in and out of the depths of Pakistan for a year looking for this terrorist," Said Rozz with dissatisfaction.

"Ok, boys remember WE RIDE TOGETHER WE DIE TOGETHER" Christian screamed in a loud monotone voice.

"He's behind this door, on 3 smoke the room than Jason flashes and we all light him the fuck up," James said.

"One, two, three. GO GO GO.

After 2 clips of blind shooting. Everyone goes to the room and check the bodies

"3, 4, 5, 9 bodies." Said Jason.

"Did we get him?" Said James in a doubtful tone.

"WE GOT EM BOYS, HOLY SHIT WE FUCKING DID IT," Said Christian stumbling on his words.

"8 whores and 1 terrorist, that's a win for us." Said Jason.

"Let's go home, my wife is waiting for me at our wedding reservation at Bankstown." Said Rozz.

Everyone came home safe and sound with not even a single scratch on their body. Everybody put on their tux and attended Rozz's wedding.

"Congratulations, Betty's a keeper." Said James with envy.

"Thanks, man, I don't deserve her"

"Yea you don't"

Few chuckles got passed around, Rozz still in disbelief he killed Osama and is marrying Betty all in the same day.

Christian was being awfully quiet so Rozz asked him "Yo, what's wrong? Lighten up it looks like your mum just died or some shit."

"Na, I'm just tired… hey, Rozz can we talk... in private."

"Later, I got to go get married real quick." Said Rozz.

"You get her brother," said James, simultaneously patting Rozz's shoulder.

The bride is walking down the aisle with her father, while the groom was waiting for her next to the 'father' of Campsie mosque. The bride arrives, they're about to do their vowels but all of sudden everyone's' phones starting ringing rapturously and when everybody checked a loud gasp came out of everybody's mouth; Rozz was confused why everyone was checking their phones so he went to his best man (Christian) and checked his phone only to see a video of Betty cheating on Rozz with Christian.

The room goes quiet. Betty runs to Rozz "It's not what it looks like, I was drunk, I wasn't myself, you were gone so long please understand I'm sorry" said Betty trying to save her relationship.

"ROZZ, why won't you say anything. LOOK AT ME let's get married we still can do this."

Rozz backhands Betty so hard she drops to the ground landing on her back, he looks at Christian and walks to him slowly "Its ok man, we all do stupid things when were drunk. I forgive you."

Christian reaches for a handshake, and Rozz with a right hook that landed so hard Christian couldn't see the time of day. Christian gets rocked, Rozz grabs him by the neck and slams him into the dinner table. Rozz tries to get some more punches in but only to be charged by James into the ground.

"CALM THE FUCK DOWN, NOT HERE MAN. YOUR FAMILY'S HERE, WE'LL SETTLE THIS LATER." James screamed.

"WHO THE FUCK GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO TOUCH BETTY, CHRISTIAN."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… you know what fuck you, you're never there for her you're not right for her, I'm a better lover to her than you'll ever be" Said Christian filled hate.

Rozz tried to escape James rear naked choke hold but couldn't so he shouted instead.

"WHY MAN WHY, FUCK YOU DON'T YOU EVER SHOW YOUR FACE IN CAMPSIE IM FUCKING KILL YOU."

Rozz's family screamed "I fucking knew it, she was a whore then and she is a whore now. Rozzevelt you should've listened to me"

Rozz clapped back "Stop, just stop before I FUCKING KILL EVERYONE HERE."

James shakes Rozz and screams "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF"

Everybody at the wedding tries to escape before Rozz tries anything funny.

Kwang Shang was late to the wedding but he was the assigned DJ and a song in the background started playing during this commotion

"You're like heaven to touch, can't take my eyes off you, you'd be like heaven to touch… I love you baby and if that's quite alright I need you baby."

Rozz laughs like a psycho.

"What a day it's been, killed Osama got betrayed by best man even though he told me 'we ride together we die together' James, I'm done. I'm sending my resignation first thing tomorrow."

James was speechless and Christian was nowhere to be found.

To make it even worse Kwang also handed in his resignation "I'm sorry man, I know it's selfish but my family needs me, I haven't seen my kids in months."

SEAL TEAM 6 collapsed, everybody left besides James and Jason. The brothers in arms once were no more.

AN: Damn I'm good.


	5. EL CUCUY

**THE GLOCK, THE STRAP AND THE UZI**

 **CHAPTER 5, "EL CUCUY"**

 **AN: 'EL CUCUY' is pronounced l-ka-coo-e and it is the equivalent to the bogeyman. The chapter is about how the Supreme Six came to be.**

1977, VonDoom Residence.

Sydney Permana and Hanif VonDoom were trained since birth to become an assassin that knows no limits and possesses no fear, the ultimate assassin. There can only be one ultimate assassin so they were rivals since the beginning. 24 years of harsh training and discipline being instilled into them all lead up to the final _baba exams_. This exam tested all aspects of assassination discipline, efficiency, accuracy, and emotional detachment. Hanif complete obliterated Sydney in all aspects and passed the exam but he did was not phased at all leaving Sydney filled with despair and rage.

"But how… we ate, slept, fought the same how are you so ahead of me?!" Said Sydney with false hope on his face.

"Guess I'm just better." Said Hanif with an expressionless face.

Sydney collapsed, knees falling forward. The Permana Assassins were disappointed and shamed their own son screaming "failure, useless, pussy". Sydney cannot handle the trash talk from his parents so he grips his Glock and points it at his dad, Derrick Permana.

"ON YOUR KNEES BITCH, let's see who the pussy is now."

"I DARE YOU MOTHERFUCKER, SHOOT ME, THAT'S RIGHT YOU WON'T I FED YOU AND I BED YOU, SHOOT ME PLEA…"

Derrick falls back first with a 3 by 3 sized whole on his forehead and his mother, Jaquita screams and grabs her Glock but by the time she could aim it 7 shots plastered through her abdomen leaving her barely alive.

"I'm sorry mum, you made me this way. You're the reason I lost to Hanif, not me, you did. Useless sack of shit."

"I'm sorry Sydn…" Jaquita's last words.

The proctors of the exam which are also in the council of assassins were surprised how ruthless Sydney was and saw great potential, so they took him in and kept training him but instead of training Permana style, an unorthodox way of fighting they trained him the VonDoom style the deadliest way of not only fighting, also life itself.

* * *

Fast forward 3 years, Hanif has been a great _Baba Yaga_ but after serving for a long time he realized that he was still just an assassin that follows orders. Having a title meant nothing to him since it didn't allow him to do whatever he wanted like start a rap career, getting groceries, reading fanfiction, watching shows he was a restricted man living a restricted life.

Being _Baba Yaga_ made Hanif come to a realization that he needed to leave the assassination world and go explore the outside world. He walked into the council of assassins headquarters and slammed his fist down the table and announced.

"I'm done, the _Baba Yaga_ is no more. If you want to stop me you can try but I warn you… you will die a slow and painful death." Intimidatingly said by Hanif.

"Ok." Replied by the Council.

Hanif was confused about whether he should be angry or happy, "that's it? How could they just do me like that" but he chose to ignore it and be happy and walked out the headquarters, on the way out he saw Sydney walk into the headquarters but they did not converse, Sydney didn't even bat an eye.

Sydney walks in the room and was announced he is the new _Baba, Baba Yahoo._ Sydney is still not satisfied but he accepts his well-deserved fate.

* * *

Hanif finally leaves and is unsure of what to do so he pursues his passion to become the best in battle rap. He goes into a bar and challenges a young tall black male named James to a rap battle. James accepts and they go at it.

James goes first "Prepare to meet your end, just looked you up on facebook you have zero friends. This kid's a loser yo; he ain't even kissed a girl, you write her love letters; I buy her ice and pearls."

Hanif claps back with "Bitch, you don't want to battle you the snake without the rattle You the boat without the paddle you duck without the waddle you the horse without the saddle. The ranch without the cattle. The day without the shadow. Son, I think you should skidaddle kick gravel sayonara punk, arrivederci. What language do I have to say it in for you to hear me clearly? Adios amigo you're over with finito. This clown couldn't rap anything but my burrito!"

The crowd goes wild, and screams "AH SHIT, HE DONE GAVE IT TO HIM". James was humiliated and before he could say anything back the crowd booed him off stage. The crowd loved Hanif and it got so popular it was in the newspapers which made Hanif a local celebrity. Hanif loved the attention he was getting so he kept on rap battling, it got to a point it was so popular he battled Eminem but it was such a one-sided match by Eminem, Hanif quit and ricocheted the microphone into hitting Eminem directly in the eye making him lose an eye. The security guards charged at Hanif but they were all taken out in under 10 seconds. The curtains were down so no one saw anything besides the security camera on top. This footage made its way to the Navy Seals and made a deal with Hanif, to join the SEALS for immunity.

"Who are you? What are you?" asked by the interrogators.

"I'm Hanif, and a motherfucking rap battle prodigy"

"Ok, how would you like to join SEAL TEAM 6?"

"Go fuck yourself, you gotta stay in the shade, you don't need to come out you already in the gay parade."

"If you don't join us you will be facing 99 years in prison where you will never be able to do anything again."

"You can't-fool me, I ain't no fool all you niggas bunch of tools."

The interrogators whipped out the documents and Hanif read all 50,000 words in a minute and with angst on his face.

"I'm in, what I gotta do?"

Hanif signs a contract and gets led to the SEAL TEAM 6 HQ.

"Meet Derek, Elmer, and Khobslaya, these are the current members of SEAL TEAM 6 and these will be your teammates until the end of days." Said Hanif's interrogator Bianco.

"What's up big man, I'm your boss and you're my bitch. Lol just kidding or am I? Well I'm Derek your squadron leader and this huge bowling ball is Elmer and this Groot looking motherfucker is Khobslaya. Make yourself at home and wait for my orders."

Derek was already on Hanif's hit list after that display of arrogance. Hanif really wanted to slice Derek's throat but he had his immunity to think about so he ignored them and got acquainted with Elmer and Khobslaya.

"Hey man you watch anime, I got a mad collection of anime at in my room wanna come?" Said Elmer in a gay tone.

"All goods man, I got to get some sleep."

"That's fine man, but tomorrow you can come with me and Khobslaya to the internet café if you want."

"Yea, I'll think about it." Said Hanif thinking to himself these niggas crazy.

Hanif went to his room and jumped on his bed and caught some Zs.

5 hours later.

"WAKE UP NIGGA ITS TIME." Screamed Derek

Hanif was not phased and did his morning ritual, and got ready for their first mission. Capture Nayem alive.

Hanif has been briefed on the mission, on the file it said the mission's difficulty is a C+ nothing too hard, an easy mission actually. SEAL TEAM 6 was prepped and was ready to capture Indian Drug Lord Nayem alive. They headed out for Wiley Park where the target was hiding.

"7, 8, 10 armed and dangerous people guarding the house what do we do Boss." Said Khobslaya.

"Take out the guards in silence, and if there are more guards inside we lure them out with a threat outside the house and while they're distracted we head down from the roof and take that nigga Nayem," said Derek.

"There are flaws in that plan," said Hanif

"Shut up, I'm squadron leader I know what I'm talking about. On the count of three we go."

The guards were taken out and they were about to advance from the roof to Nayem. Hanif takes the high road and shoots him in thorax just missing the artery so Nayem wouldn't die but Derek was ignorant to this and screamed

"You fucking idiot, CAPTURE NOT KILL, DUMB DOG." Said Derek in false disappointment.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, GOD GAVE YOU TWO EYES USE THEM." Sighed Hanif.

"YOU JUST SHOT THAT INDIAN CUNT IN THE CHEST, THAT'S DEATH BUDDY."

During their unnecessary argument, Nayem escaped having the SEAL TEAM 6 fail their mission due Derek's ignorance.

"When I tell the higher-ups of your ignorance you're going to get fired."

"It's your word against mine." Said Derek with a smirk on his face.

Hanif didn't even bother reporting Derek's ignorance and kept his head down for 2 years slowly working his way up the ranks eventually becoming Derek's right-hand man. This position was the worst position of all for Hanif due to their hatred towards each other. When Hanif got his new rank this only fuelled Derek's ego.

The first mission Hanif carried out with SEAL TEAM 6 with his new rank was to capture not only the Indian Drug Lord Nayem, but to also capture the Russian Mob Boss Ivan. The team headed out Punchbowl where the two was about to perform a guns and drugs deal.

This time, it was only Hanif and Derek doing the field work while the others stayed back and did coms.

"This better not be a repeat of 2 years ago." Said Derek.

"Don't worry, it won't be." Said Hanif

They bust the door open leaving every single guard for dead leaving only Nayem and Ivan alive but instead of capturing Nayem and Ivan. Hanif grabs his Glock and pistol whips, Derek, leaving him unconscious for a bit and shooting Nayem in the head and leaving Ivan alive because he had future plans for him.

Derek finally regains consciousness only to be beaten to a pulp by Hanif. Bruises everywhere, he couldn't even see out of his left eye. Hanif shoots him in both legs making him paraplegic.

"So who's the bitch now, I'm your boss nigga. I use to be the greatest assassin of all time and you were the government's lap dog. I USE TO BE _BABA YAGA_ BUT NO THAT TITLE IS LONG GONE…. I AM EL CUCUY." Said Hanif with a murderous aura surrounding his body.

"Please, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I can't feel my legs fuck" said Derek quivering with his non-existent legs.

Hanif was still not satisfied. So he wanted Derek to suffer more so he hit him in the Cerebral cortex, which left Derek with amnesia not remembering a single thing. Hanif manipulated Derek and was being kind to him so he would become his right-hand man not in the SEAL TEAM 6 as Hanif had bigger plans since day 1 to become the one and only ruler of the world where everybody would fear Hanif and obey him no matter what. This endeavor leads to him massacring the SEAL TEAM 6 headquarters leaving Elmer and Khobslaya alive to start a terrorist organization called the **SUPREME SIX.**


	6. SAVING PRIVATE JASON

**THE GLOCK, THE STRAP AND THE UZI.**

 **CHAPTER 6, "SAVING PRIVATE JASON"**

AN: This chapter contains nudity and graphic fights.

Members of _Task Force Jason_ are in the car where Rozz was slappin and clappin. Rozz and Christian put aside their past for the mission at hand.

"Barnacles, let's go save Jason" Said Rozz with an auspicious tone.

"Not after we get ourselves armed and ready to do some harm to those lil niggas in the South." Said James with a murderous aura disguising as his body odor.

"Well… I know a guy." Said Kwang with a smirk on his face.

"Who, don't tell me it's Nigga Chapo Nathan and the Silent Giant Yousef," Said James with angst on his face.

"What the fuck, who? I'm talking about the Russian Mob Boss Ivan Drago" Said Andy all confused and shit.

"Oh, I saw him in the prison with you." Said, James.

"False, that was a double; the real Ivan is at punchbowl throwing dice and is probably playing with that guy he always plays with, I forgot his name but he's big though."

"Alright, let's go then."

( watch?v=jqE8M2ZnFL8) song plays as they drive to Punchbowl, Drago residence where Ivan is hiding.

2 Knocks on the door, no one answers. 1 Elbow to the door it opens. James is greeted with a .45 magnum pointed right down his face.

"DON'T SHOOT, IT'S ME KWANG. HE'S WITH ME."

"Oh, I see. Come in, I show you place; what brings you here big man." Said Ivan with a Russian accent.

"We need some guns, preferably seven Mac-11s, about eight .38's, nine .9's, ten Mac 10s and some x47 Glocks if you have any." Said James rapidly.

"You say, I got. Come into my master bedroom don't touch my riches and don't talk to my 357 bitches." Ivan pushes a brick on the wall which causes the wall to turn around showing what he likes to call _Drago's Bitches._

Christian hates the awkward tension in the car so he leaves and shows up behind James and catches a view of _Drago's Bitches_ and blurts out

"Oooh Betty."

"Christian? The Conqueror. Wow, an honor to meet you are you here for my bitches too?"

"Na, I'm with them."

"Oh, I see let's get back into it. All these weapons are about 47 big money bands."

"Nigga su woop, you crazy." Said James overwhelmed by the price.

"Don't worry, I brought the money" Said Kwang with a reassuring expression.

They make the exchange, now James, Christian, and Kwang walks out of Drago's residence with a flock of Glocks. Put the weapons in the back and Sydney starts to work on pinpointing the location of the Supreme Six.

"Where they is?" Said, James.

"It's not a they it's a he." Said Sydney.

"The fuck you mean, just tell me."

"I'm finding the location of _El Cucuy_ "

"Fuck never knew he was in the Supreme Six"

*BEEP BOW BOOM BLOOP* noises came out of the laptop Sydney was working on and the location key pointed all the way at Uluru.

"That's a long drive, turn on hyperdrive." Said, James.

*VOO TU TU TU VOO TU TU TU* the engine revving the fuck up and lift off. The Rozz Mobile sped off to Uluru at an impossible speed of 400 km/h but of course the average driver will inevitably drive straight into a wall but James possesses _The Eyes of Jafar_ and does not even get close to crashing. After 3 minutes of driving, they end up out of Punchbowl and started making their way to Uluru off road.

"We're here. Look at that big ass fucking auburn rock in front of us, who knows if Jason is even still alive" Said Sydney with a sigh of relief.

"Shut up nigga, he's alive I feel it in my spinal." Said, James, while simultaneously putting hyperdrive on the max level to drive from the ground up to the maximum peak height of the rock of the Uluru.

"After we clap these individuals, let's celebrate and roll up to the Campsie brothel and fornicate with some bitches." Said Rozz with desperation.

"Shut up bitch, no nut November." Said Sydney.

"So the plan is, Christian goes through the vents and scouts the place reporting to us via text. Rozz and Sydney will bust down from the roof and I, Kwang, Nick will bust the front door and we drop these niggas like I drop bitches." Said James with veins ready to burst out of his eyes.

*VOO TU TU TU VOO TU TU TU* they arrive 750 meters away from the base and gets out of the car; they get their Glocks, straps and uzis and Christian starts to make his way to the base, solo.

Christian texts Nick,

"2 people in the lounge, arm wrestling. 1 in the toilet, the target has glasses armed and dangerous. 3 people playing blackjack, 1 in a wheelchair, 1 in a suit with a gold chain and the other one has an RPG in his pocket."

"Copy that"

"We take the two niggas in the lounge, Sydney, and Rozz you take the three playing blackjack but first take out the nigga in the toilet. Alright, get in positions." Said James, gripping his Glock.

"GO GO GO" Said James as he busts open the front doors.

Glocks were pulled shooting wildly at Elmer and Khobslaya. The shots did not hit them since Elmer flipped over the table. James ran out of ammo and drops his mag so he switches to a mac 10. Elmer throws the table at them, which disarmed their weapons to make it a close quarter battle. James puts Elmer in a rear naked choke hold but it wasn't stable enough so Elmer escaped by vigorously bashing his head on James's head. Nick and Kwang try to take on Khobslaya, but he was swinging his sword while they had no weapons but Nick landed an uppercut on his chin putting him flat like a pancake on the ground.

"Get fucked cunt" Said Nick with a wound embedded in his right oblique so deep that could be potentially fatal but in the short time Khobslaya was on the floor Kwang reached for the first aid kit and stopped the bleeding saving Nick's life.

The battle goes on, James gives Elmer 4 straights to his cranium but that did not stop the force of nature Elmer from pushing forward forcing James to step back, James had enough of this and completely changes his fighting style from brawler to rapist. James does a double backflip distracting Elmer so he could go in for a double leg takedown and when Elmer got folded like an omelet James put him in a neck crank which leads to Elmer's head disconnecting from his neck.

Kwang is healing Nick, he sees a shadow slowly towering over him so he drops the syringe and drew his .45 magnum shooting causing a chain reaction of Khobslaya's sword breaking in half which makes him miss his swing on Kwang. Khobslaya falls forward while falling Kwang bear hugged Khobslaya so hard he couldn't breathe. The door slams open and a 6 ft 4 man with glasses appears and shoulder charges Kwang into the wall.

"The name's Pham, Jackson Pham," The man with glasses said.

But that did not stop Kwang from keeping his bear hug on Khobslaya, every time Jackson punches it always misses Kwang and lands on Khobslaya so he gave up trying to save Khobslaya so he grabbed the katana off the wall and pierced Kwang through Khobslaya. Nick sees this and plays dead. After killing his comrade and enemy he does not have a drop of emotion, he walks over to Nick to check if he's dead and when he went to check his pulse, Nick tripped Jackson falling face down on the floor, James uses this opportunity to bash his skull in the ground until it reduces to nothing but a pile of bones.

"Nick, you good?" Said James with concern.

"Yea I'm fine, but Kwang… he's dead, what do we tell his family?"

"He died serving the country, and give the letter in his pocket to his wife." Said James calmly.

"How can you be so calm? He just got murdered right in front of us." Said Nick with disgust.

"This is a not a time to grieve. Grieve and you will die like Kwang." Said James coldly.

Nick and Kwang are out of the fight.

Rewind back to the beginning of the fight, Sydney and Rozz encounter El Cucuy and D.K.

"Barnacles, the guy with the RPG is gone. So how we doing this? I can take on El Cucuy" Said Rozz with regret.

"No, I'll take on El Cucuy; you fight the guy in the wheelchair" Said Sydney with murderous eyes.

Black Jack table flips and El Cucuy runs to the room on the left and D.K makes a run for it for the room on the right to get them split up.

"Now, since we are alone you won't cry for help." Said D.K getting ready to activate his machinery on his wheelchair.

"I'm sorry, you expect Double Uzi Rozz to lose to a man missing his left eye and is in a wheelchair." Said Rozz as he laughs hysterically.

"The fuck you say, you little shit. Alexa activate machine gun." Derek screams and commands.

The minigun is relentlessly shooting at Rozz but misses since the aim of it is limited to the mobility of the wheelchair giving Rozz a chance to run away.

"What in 7 heavens is that wheelchair?" Said Rozz scared for his life.

"This is a DCB Aston Martin LC750x but I call this the _Disabled Destroyer of Worlds_ ," Said Derek with pride running down his face.

"Wow that is definitely Allah's creations, bismillah I will seize you." Said Rozz, abruptly whipping out the _DOUBLE UZIS_ spraying at D.K but only a few shots landed on his legs since D.K screamed

"Alexa, activate shield."

"The devil protected you once but not anymore." Said Rozz with righteous intentions.

All of a sudden, the roof collapses and knocks Rozz unconscious. D.K is about to go in to finish Rozz off but his batteries run which leaves D.K unable to move and is stuck on his wheelchair.

Meanwhile, in the other room, Sydney reunites with Hanif and exchange verbal and physical assaults.

"Looks like you've been slacking during the time you've been away," Said Sydney condescendingly.

"And you look like a bitch." Said Hanif with a smirk on his face.

"Drop the Glocks, let's have a baba exam style rematch." Said Sydney.

"Sure thing lil nigga, I ain't gonna pull the trigga" Said Hanif.

They drop their Glocks, and get in a fighting stance. Sydney curls his hand into a solid fist and aimed for Hanif's nose. His fist hit the bridge of the nose. His blood splattered all over the floor. Hanif doesn't move, it didn't faze him so Hanif answered back with a 3 shots the body winding Sydney. Hanif is now towering over Sydney getting ready to put him in a rear naked choke hold but Sydney swings his leg and kicks Hanif right in his vocal cord rendering him speechless. Sydney has trouble breathing and Hanif can't speak, they both rise from the ground and start to trade blows. Blow after blow, they still stand but Sydney abruptly snapped and hit Hanif with the fastest Dempsey roll the South has ever seen, Sydney launches an assault on Hanif's chin, hook after hook on both sides Hanif finally collapses to the ground. This was not an opportunity for Sydney to rest, it was an opportunity to slam Hanif to the ground. Sydney is now towering over Hanif performing a grizzly bear ground and pound, even the _Eyes of Jafar_ couldn't even recognize Hanif's face.

"I AM BETTER THAN YOU, YOU'RE A FUCKING RAT, BITCH ASS NIGGA," Said Sydney screaming on the top of his lungs.

"Yes," Said Hanif.

"GOOD YOU UNDERSTAND, I PITY THE FOOL. Don't worry, I won't kill you well… not right now I'll let you kill yourself" Said Sydney, after bashing Hanif's head in. He pities Hanif and spits on him and casually leaves leaving Hanif mentally and physically incapable or so he thought.

"ANYONE THERE, I NEED MY BATTERIES SWITCHED PLEASE." Said D.K with desperation.

"GIVE ME A SECOND, IM COMING. WHICH BATTERIES WAS IT AGAIN? X25 OR X34?" Replied Hanif."

"X34 PLEASE." Said D.K.

Sydney is confused and realizes he's been had so he rushes back in the room and no one was there so he ran to the opposite room to only find out Hanif is completely fine, woundless. Sydney is enraged and cocks his Uzi and wildly shoot at Hanif but only blows off his right arm since D.K screamed

"ALEXA, ACTIVATE BARRIER."

Sydney rages and shoots the barrier but it didn't even have a little scratch. Sydney falls on his knees and asks Hanif

"Why, why, why, why won't you fight me please FUCK YOU." Cried Sydney.

"August 25, you will have your match you need not fight you need to train." Said Hanif.

James Latrel walks in and looks at Sydney and sees he is in a debacle.

"What the fuck happened here, where's that nigga Rozz and where's the Supreme Six don't tell me you niggas lost them," Said, James.

"We've been had." Said Sydney in despair.

Meanwhile, Hanif fixes D.K's wheelchair and they go through their escape route but Hanif was feeling hungry from all that fighting so he went to the kitchen and left D.K alone. This was his biggest mistake because D.K was reading fanfiction while waiting for Hanif, a small but agile man appeared from the shadows pushing Derek out of his wheelchair falling flat on the ground and disabling the wheelchair. Derek is now trying to call for help but Hanif is watching some loud AMVs which left Derek naked and afraid. Jason grabs Derek by his hair and whispers in his ear.

"Sorry D.K, no hard feelings you're Hanif's right-hand man but I've come to the conclusion that I'm just better and he probably doesn't like you." Said Jason, completely switching sides from James to Hanif.

"But but but, we we we're friends we played league league together." Derek stutters.

"Yea, you're trash," Jason says as he starts to relentlessly beat Derek while he's not able to move, Jason mauled Derek his large fist slamming into Derek's face and after 5 minutes of a good pounding, Derek is now unconscious. Jason puts Derek back on his wheelchair and guides him outside to push him off the clip making it out to be suicide but as Derek is midway from falling to his death he wakes up and screams

"Alexa, parac…" Said Derek in desperation to save his own ass.

Derek splattered all over the floor, falling from the very top of Uluru to the depths of hell.

Jason goes back in the HQ and converse with Hanif.

"Where'd Derek go?" Said Hanif.

"I bashed his head in, then pushed him off the cliff," Said Jason.

"Oh, I see very nice." Said Hanif with not an ounce of emotion.

"So are we going to kill James and the others or leave?" Jason asks.

"Neither, we'll blow up the place." Said Hanif.

Hanif and Jason are patiently waiting for the right moment to blow up the place observing from the vents.

James saves Rozz from the rocks, and they regroup with everybody. Nick is still healing, Christian came down from the vents and Sydney is in awe but he is keeping his composure for the mission at hand, save Jason.

"We lost the enemy, but Jason is probably still here locked up somewhere." Said, James.

The ground suddenly erupts, a 6ft 3 Caucasian male superhero lands on the ground with an RPG resting on his shoulder.

"I AM SPECIAL AGENT NADEEM OF THE SOUTH, YOU WILL PAY FOR KILLING KHOBSLAYA" Said Rumman, while simultaneously launching his rocket with a trajectory aimed at Rozz. The rocket is traveling swiftly through the air but it gets stopped mid-way when James threw the katana off the ground slicing it in half making the rocket explode early but the shrapnel landed in Nick's left eye making him sightless in his left. Rumman drops the launcher and cocks his Glock and shoots at Rozz but right before the moment, Rumman pulled the trigger Christian leaped from the very edge of the room into the bullet, saving Rozz's life. Rumman is out of bullets and makes a run for it and James chases him.

"BRING THAT ASS HERE" Screamed James.

Christian falls on Rozz's arms with 6 bullets deep in his stomach and blurts out some final words.

"Hey, I'm sorry man. I know I'm about to die but I'm truly sorry for Betty. She groped me, I was drunk can we please reconcile before I die." Said Christian desperately trying to end his life on good terms.

"DON'T DIE ON ME MAN, I KNOW IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT. PLEASE DON'T DIE. I LOVE YOU MAN, BETTY WAS A BITCH ANYWAY." Said Rozz with tears falling down his eyes.

"Yea, now that I think about it I think Betty was cheating on me too." Christian chuckled.

"You my brother forever, in this life and the next." Said Rozz covered in tears.

"6 Haberfield, the rights to my company are there I trust you Rozz, you my brother forever." Said Christian, barely finishing his sentence."

"If you do die, tell Betty she's a whore." Said Rozz still with tears running down like a waterfall.

"Remember that time, we used to play DC Universe Online 24/7. Good ol' times we use to get home from school and play that game but then exams came up hey you're a good man don't let anyone tell you otherwi…" Christian's last words.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T DIE." Cried Rozz.

James loses Rumman and goes back to the room and sees Christian dead on the floor and says

"Oh no, not again."

James loses all hope, he is certain he thinks Jason has been killed long ago and does not want anyone else to die so he carries everyone on his back including the deceased out of the Supreme Six base. Everyone is out now, no sign of the enemy and all of a sudden James see Jason in the window of the Supreme Six base and BOOOOOOOOM a colossal explosion occurred completely wiping the base and everything in it from the face of the earth. James let Kwang, Christian, and Jason die today completely failing the mission, he couldn't eliminate the Supreme Six or save Jason. James hates himself and says a phrase in complete anguish.

"Ah Shit."


	7. TWO MASTERS

**THE GLOCK, THE STRAP AND THE UZI.**

 **CHAPTER 7, "TWO MASTERS"**

Four days past, two valiant brothers sacrificed their lives for their friends. The remaining disheartened brothers in arms are at a loss of words, feeling centuries worth of pent-up guilt. They all gather for the funeral and pay their respects.

"Shit… man, I don't know man, fuck… man, it's my fault." Said Roz, barely able to verbally present the words to James.

"It ain't your fault fool, it's all ours. Especially me, I'm the one that told us to go on that reckless ass mission." James snapped back, patting Roz on his back.

"Fuck this shit, I'm outty 3000. El Cucuy gave us a date and time, August 25th. I'm going to come back, stronger, faster, precision on sight, stats 100 and beat his ass. While you niggas waste away and 'la boulangerie est là-bas', I'm going to Bankstown." Exclaimed Sydney, with a burning passion for revenge.

"I'm going home man… I'm retiring."Groaned Roz, with no shred of humanity left within him.

"So what, Christian died, and you pull out just like that. Fuck you, we a motherfucking team, he was with you till the end of the line." Exclaimed James.

"WHAT THE FUCK WE DO THEN? HUNT NIGGAS THAT DON'T EVEN FUCKING EXIST, THEY AINT IN THE BOOKS, THEY AINT IN THE RECORDS, THEY FUCKING GHOSTS." Said Rozz, releasing his cloaked rage.

"No, we're going to train, we will find The Supreme Six, and we'll have enough strength to respect the memory of Christian and Kwang."

"Train?! I doubt old heads training us will get anywhere near their level, who's going to train us?" Asked Roz.

"The all-knowing, the all-seeing, the 5th mind, the divine one…"

"NIGGA, WHO?!"

"Father of Asahd."

"I thought he was a myth, a man that sits above the government. This is just a tall tale created from degenerates from Marianna's Trench."

"A day before Christian died, he told me he was going to apologise to you and retire from this perilous life and go on out to live his life with, Master Oogway, Father of Asahd."

"Ok, how do we find him?"

"We don't find him, he finds us. It is said in the Quran, John 3:16 "la boulangerie est là-bas", this translates to _Swim North of the Ocean, until you can't._ "

"Alright, let's go."

"Right now?"

"Of course dumb ass nigga let's get this bread and drop them, bitches."

"IGHT." Replied James, with a new, found determination that has never been seen before. His muscles awoken from their slumber and erupted raising Jame's blood pressure which caused him to collapse but three centimetres off the ground James slammed the floor with his Nike Mike 11s which in turn propelled his body forward causing him to do a triple front flip and stuck a 10 point superhero landing. "Let's go."

Meanwhile, in Sydney's private electric jet.

"Good sir, I'm not quite sure going to Bankstown in this weather is quite safe." Suggested Sydney's butler and pilot, Poulos.

"All good fam, All we got to do is cross Lakemba which is filled to the brim with snow and with a temperature of negative value. Lightweight baby."

"Yes, good sir, I will start right away."

Their matte black jet, streams across Destiny Islands, passing Wollongong, Belmore, Campsie, Punchbowl.

"One more stop, Good sir, and we'll be entering the danger zone." Groaned Poulos, regretting his decision going to Bankstown.

"You know what Lakemba reminds me of? An old flame of mine, Kairi, she was cold and violent, she was the death of me. She left me for a fucking oversized pancake, fuck that nigga Sora."

"Good Sir… I've lost control of the control wheel, the systems are malfunctioning, the monitor appears to be trying to talk to you through code."

"What? We just got in Lakemba, let me see that monitor. What's that say, I don't speak broke."

"bruvskisvolakamirironmandiessamsuggalaxyairpodsthethird, if we rearrange these letters and put it in southern French dialect, and translate it to English, It says…

 _ **D.K ROLLIN.**_ "

"Ah shit, it's the nigga in the wheelchair. Quick Poulos, get our system back." Exclaimed Sydney.

"Good Sir, we must leave he is complete eradicating the syste…." Grumbled Poulos,

the jet loses altitude at an insane rate of change. Sydney and Poulos are holding on to their dear lives with no time to think of a plan, Sydney leaps out the jet without a parachute while Poulos awaits his inevitable demise. Sydney is now free falling through the air 50 feet off the ground trying to save his fall but creates a mini earthquake when he collides with the snow-filled ground. Sydney tries to break the fall by letting his head rest on his stretched out left arm, this indeed did save his life, but this cost him his arm.

Sydney somehow someway is still conscious after all that impact, crying for help, crawling with one arm without even realising he lost his left arm, his sheer determination for survival shines brighter than seven stars. After calming down, he tries to get back up but only to realise he lost both of his legs. With not an ounce of hope, Sydney was ready to give up, his eyes finally closed, living his final moments on snow that rests upon Lakemba as if it were a cushion made out of clouds, soft and warm. On the verge of ascension to the other side, he hears very faint footsteps and gives it his all to try and open his eyes. Sydney abruptly is getting dragged through the soft snow, and as he half-open his eyes, his eyes feast upon a tall, masculine being, with charcoal black skin, wearing nothing but shorts and a wifebeater, has a hightop fade, with a black painted ski-mask, this being possessed muscles that don't even exist, skin so black he makes niggas give a run for their money, a back wider than the vast ocean and emitting an intense aura of a thousand men.


	8. TWO MASTERS, IGOR AND OOGWAY

**THE GLOCK, THE STRAP, AND THE UZI.**

 **CHAPTER 8: TWO MASTERS, MASTER OOGWAY AND IGOR.**

A/N: damn poulos test hard man

James and Roz set out on their personal journey for absolute strength, there will be friends and there will be foes but all this shows is that Roz ain't got no hoes. They have arrived at Coogee beach, the raging waves are their first step to redemption.

"So you telling me, we gotta swim for Allah knows how long PLUS we gotta swim while these waves be having mood swings?" Exclaimed Roz, with clear signs of doubt.

"sO wHeN wE GoInG, that's what you said bitch, suck it up, don't fuck it up. You bring your wifebeater? Goggles?" Asked James, trying to calm Roz down with a timeless method that is called tough love.

"Negro please, you just got played. I tricked you, mind games and shit. Yea I brought my wifebeater and my goggles." Replied Roz, desperately trying to save face.

The two left their Toyota Corolla, tightened their wifebeaters, took a deep breath and made a dash for the ocean. With each step, their determination increases exponentially. As they reached the edge of the shore, they crouched at a ninety-degree angle and flexed their calf muscles and leapt ten-feet in the air in diving form ready to speed their way to eternal self-glory. A mini tsunami erupted as they hit the water this drowned five kids, but this did not pose a problem for James and Roz as it was a small price to pay for salvation. They sped off with a velocity of 100km/h and kept this up for 10 hours straight.

"Roz, don't slow down the faster we swim, the faster we'll get knocked out and the faster we get saved." Exclaimed James, breathing heavily.

There is no response, only sound audible is James deep breathing.

"Roz?" James turns his back only to find absolutely nothing, Roz was nowhere to be found.

"STOP PLAYING WIT ME, WHERE ARE YOU? THIS AIN'T NO JOKE." Shouted James, exerting the little energy he has left and slowly loses consciousness.

* * *

 **SYDNEY**

* * *

Sydney arises from the traumatic experience in Lakemba, even though he accepted his untimely death, he lives because fate wills it so. He awoke, he tries to move, but that was when he had a sudden flashback of the unexpected incident in Lakemba. He leapt off his bed, and to his surprise, his arm and legs were still functioning, only to realise they were highly advanced prosthetics, his arms and legs were made out of a pure titanium alloy, harder than steel, shinier than new school shoes.

"Where am I, my legs… my arm… who was that… motherfucker was huge," Groaned Sydney, in complete disbelief that he was still alive.

"That motherfucker was IGOR, now get back in your bed son." A large male came from the shadows in the corner of the room, so large he became invisible to the naked eye.

"And who the fuck is you?" Asked Sydney, tightening his fist, waiting for any chance to fight.

"I'm the man that gave you your arms, I'm the man that gave you your legs, I'm the man that gave you life itself. Now get back in the fucking bed." At this moment, Sydney learnt that this man is ain't no fucking joke, a real nigga that only comes every 200 years.

"What you expect me to say thanks? Fuck you but thanks. What do they call you?" Asked Sydney.

"Snoop, but we ain't on that level yet so you will call me Kurt. MR KURT."

"First of all, I ain't calling you no mister. Second of all, where and who is the man who saved me?"

"Igor comes and goes, no one knows where he goes. Igor is a man of focus… commitment… and sheer fucking will."

"Damn that's clean, you just stole from that John Wick, but that's fine with me."

"You ever hear of how El Cucuy got his ass handed to him, first class served?"

"That's a bunch of bullshit, he never lost not once in his life."

"Igor wiped out a whole gang when he was 16, killed 10 men in a bar with just a fucking pencil, fought in both world wars with just his fucking wifebeater and his shorts, he didn't even have a fucking gun. He came out of there unscathed, just the blood of a thousand men." Kurt said glaringly, in complete awe of his own story, shaking in his own boots.

"What the fuck, just how old is this nigga?" Asked Sydney.

"Old enough to whoop your fucking ass, I know you're trying to get stronger, attain more power to defeat a rival of yours, and who better to train you than the man who put your rival on his got damn ass son." Out in the distance, it sounds like a ferocious beast is approaching Sydney, with each step the building shook, this beast emitted an aura that can be sensed miles away. As it approaches closer, Sydney's heart beats faster.

"That's him."

* * *

 **ROZ**

* * *

Roz woke up on the other side of the world, he awoke in China. A peaceful land, with no king, the art of kung-fu runs deep in the Chinese veins. Roz got on his feet, brushed off the sand on his face and assumed James had already met up with Father of Asaad.

The dazzling fireworks, the lively citizens, the loud kids running all over the ancient China houses. Roz is definitely in China, but minus all the skyscrapers, pollution, and technology. It was as if it was the 1500s.

"Hey man, what is this place called?" Asked Roz.

"This my house."

"No, what country am I in, what is this city called and where can I find Father of Assad?"

"This China, and this the Great City Of Yifang. Father who? If you mean Master Oogway he's all the way up on top of the mountain in the temple of Gongcha. Actually, you're in luck because today is the day the Dragon Warrior is chosen, and the festival just started."

"Many thanks, G." Said Roz with the most profound appreciation. He makes his way towards the temple of Gongcha but finds himself bombarded by the rich Yifang culture, and lost himself in their unique festivities.

Roz caught sight of a traditional noodle restaurant and bolted towards it, as he opens the gates a giant goose with human-like features appears and asks him

"Welcome to DAYUNG NOODLE restaurant, buy one get one free my nigga."

"What you said? Ummm… just me eating today." Roz dazed and confused, it registered on an emotional level, he could not process the fact that someone that's not a brother said nigga or the fact that it's a fucking giant goose talking.

"There are no free tables, you have to sit with that auburn-haired chick over there."

"Hello, I'm Roz. So you fine with all these giant animals walking and talking?"

"I was also dazed and confused the first time I got here, but I've gotten pretty used to it. Oh, and I'm Kairi."

"I heard there was a crazy ceremony happening in like 30 minutes, know anything about it?"

"YEA! Sorry, I got a little bit excited, this is the ceremony of ceremonies. Since the beginning of time, the Dragon Warrior has never been chosen, but today is the day he is chosen. Crazy to think how old the Earth is and I'm living in the same time this is happening." Said Kairi, with a genuine passion behind her words.

"Yea, that's crazy man. Anyways how is a beautiful girl like yourself sitting all alone."

"Ummm, I'm not alone anymore, am I? If you don't mind, I could accompany you to the palace, like a tour guide. Not a date or anything just umm you know because you're new." Said Kairi nervously, blushing uncontrollably.

"Who said anything about a date, but whatever let's eat this food and go." Said Roz, they continued on talking to each other about their crazy experiences and formed a new bond. By the time they finished conversing, the festival had started.

Roz and Kairi sprinted for the temple of Gongcha but after climbing the 1000 steps to the temple of Gongcha, the gates closed on their faces and they both bashed on the door demanding to be let in. Their options look bleak, and there was no way in. Roz from the outside of the temple, hears the roaring announcer hyping up the event.

"WELCOME, TO THE MOST IMPORTANT DAY EVER. TODAY WE WILL SEE OUT PAST, PRESENT, AND FUTURE. OUR SAVIOUR, OUR HERO, OUR FRIEND. THE MASTER OF THE CRAZY NIGGA 5 HAS RISEN, MASTER JACKOFF!"

"Master Jackoff? What kind of name is that?" Asked Roz, debating whether he's just having a very vivid dream.

"No, no, he's going to be Master Oogway's successor, he's very skilled in Kung-Fu." Replied Kairi.

"LET'S GO JACKOFF, LET'S GO JACKOFF, LET'S GO JACKOFF, LET'S GO JACKOFF, LET'S GO JACKOFF, LET'S GO JACKOFF, LET'S GO JACKOFF, LET'S GO JACKOFF, LET'S GO JACKOFF!" The crowd goes wild for Master Jackoff.

"AND HEEEEEERE COMES THE CRAZY NIGGAS 5, BOOM HOBBS AND SHAW THE DYNAMIC DUO MAKES THEIR FIERY ENTRANCE, NOW COMES MIKE TYSON, SPEED OF MERCURY AND STRENGTH OF HERCULES, AND THE FINAL TWO BOMBASTIC ELITE WARRIORS FROM THE ELITE DEATH SQUAD, MAKAVELI AND YOTSUBA. AND THE BEING THAT NEEDS NO INTRODUCTION."

"The ceremony's about to start we gotta get in, but how?" Cried Kairi.

"Don't worry I got this, you see them fireworks over there we're going to use them and fly in with a boom."

Roz racks the fireworks and gets a rope to tie it around a chair. He gets on the seat with Kairi on his lap, she blushes heavily, but Roz does not notice and lights the batch of fireworks. The fireworks go off, and they reach for the stars. Master Oogway begins his initiation and gets his Stick of Jafar ready to point who will the crowned Dragon Warrior.

Before they blast towards the stars, Kairi got out early and had a safe landing but this wasn't the case for Roz. Roz zoomed towards the stars at a speed insurmountable to the naked eye, at 100 feet in the air, the fireworks stopped and Roz plunged towards the ground. The crowd is so hyped because the Dragon Warrior is about to be picked any second now. Roz collided with the ground and created a tiny crater and when he got on his feet he saw a large stick pointing directly at him.


End file.
